1. Field of the Invention
This invention relate s generally to the field of protective devices and more particularly to a protective sheath or sleeve for use with peripherally inserted central catheters.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripherally inserted central catheters (PICC) are devices commonly used by physicians to administer drugs to patients on a continuing basis. The PICC may be implanted into the patients vein for an extended interval. Drugs are either self-administered or are administered by medical personnel when the patient returns periodically to a medical facility or when medical personnel administer drugs at a patient""s home. The PICC is a soft, flexible tube that can be inserted into a patients vein surgically.
Usually the site of implant is taped or otherwise protected from infection, and the PICC is equipped with an extendable plastic tube that can be used for drug administration. With prior art methods, there is a constant danger of pulling or otherwise interfering with this apparatus during normal daily activities or during sleep. This can lead to pain and danger of infection. In addition, normal activities can cause dirt or bacteria to enter the plastic tube if some special precaution is not taken to keep it sterile.
It is usual for medical personnel to supply a small mesh net with a PICC implant that ties to the arm at the top and bottom and holds the PICC line very loosely. This arrangement is very clumsy.
Prior art methods have included restrictive garments mainly designed for children that actually prevent the patient from gaining any access to the PICC. Such a garment is bulky, hot, and difficult to put on. In addition, since it does not allow any access to the PICC, it must be removed, or at least opened completely, to administer drugs. This type of protection for the PICC is not desirable for an adult patient, especially a patient who must self-adminster drugs.
What is badly needed is a protective method and apparatus for PICC devices that allows the patient freedom of movement, allows easy administration of drugs through the PICC, keeps the PICC clean, and prevents pulling on the PICC through normal daily activities. A sleeve device is ideal for this application since it can be made long or short for different seasons. It allows total freedom of movement, and it allows easy access for drug administration. A similar device could be used for a leg if for some reason a PICC was implanted on a leg.
The present invention relates to an apparatus designed to be of assistance to patients using PICC""s. The invention embodies a sleeve made of material or plastic, preferably elastic, that can slide over a patient""s arm or leg to hold a PICC medical device firmly in place. Various embodiments of the invention have sleeves that open different ways to reach the PICC. Also various means of closure such as zippers and synthetic materials that adhere when pressed together can be used. An example of such material is a loop/hook combination sold under the trade name of xe2x80x9cVelcroxe2x80x9d (it should be noted that when the term xe2x80x9cVelcroxe2x80x9d is used in this application, it refers to any product with pieces that adhere when pressed together).
The invention relates to a sleeve-like tube that may be slightly tapered with the larger diameter at the bottom. The tube may be used on an arm or leg. The tube can have elastic braids attached by sewing or other attachment means, or a zipper. The braids or zipper is used to make sure that the device fits snugly to the arm or leg where the PICC is located.
The sleeve-like tube of the invention can be constructed of various lengths and widths to fit different size arms or legs, and can optionally be made of an elastic stretch type cloth. The invention can be slid up the arm or leg, or wrapped around the arm or leg and tied or zipped up. Several embodiments of the invention are equipped with openings that open downward from the upper end to allow for access to a medical line into the PICC. Such openings could optionally open from the bottom.
The present invention also relates to a sleeve-like tube that fits around a patient""s elbow to protect a site at the vein in the inside of the elbow. This embodiment of the present invention forms an elastic tube that begins above the elbow and ends near the wrist. The PICC can be rolled up inside this device. A zipper or other latching device can be provided to make access to the PICC easier.
The invention can also be used to protect other arm or leg treatments such as sutures, scrapes, etc. The invention can be dyed various colors to make it more attractive to purchase or to match attire for various situations or uses such as dress-up, garden work, etc.